What Lies Beneath
by Livingfacepalm
Summary: That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt. Nazz and Eddy's brother (Aka Wade), have been dating for quite a while, but unusual things start happening, making Nazz question their relationship. Main Pairing: Kevin & Nazz.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first romance story featuring Kevin , Eddy's Brother (Aka: Wade), and Nazz. Please, feel free to review, favorite, and follow this story. I'll try to make it as interesting as possible! I do not own Ed, Edd, and Eddy, nor any of the characters. (: Enjoy!

* * *

What Lies Beneath

I still remember having the life that everyone wanted. I was the prettiest girl in the Cul-de-Sac, and I had everyone eating out of the palm of my hand. That was, until I met Eddy's brother. I don't know how or why, but I was loured into his little mind games. I spent more and more time looking at myself in the mirror, starving myself , just to look good. The sad thing was, that it wasn't even benefiting me. I was unhealthy, and losing my friends. Along the way I even lost myself. All for him... All for this ? I was constantly on the battle of standing up for myself, and keeping him, but because of our age difference, he had the control. I mean, what kind of Twenty-two year old wants to be bossed around by a seventeen year old girl ? There was no respect, no emotion, not even the tiniest bit of common sense, but I didn't care. I love him, and I want him forever.

**"Wade.. wake up." **It was 6 AM, I had slept in his apartment that night, my parents were out of town, so they didn't have to know.

He blinked his eyes open and turned to me, slowly caressing my face. **"Mornin' Nazz." **He sat up, stretching out. God, he was amazing.

I felt his arms cradle around me, I grinned laying my head against his shoulder. **"You know Nazz, I've got a couple minutes before work, and I don't gotta drop you off until 7, so why don't we ju-" **

I gulped, slightly backing off of him. Wade was always impatient with me. There was only one thing on his mind 24/7, and I don't think I'll ever be ready to start _that_ kind of relationship with him any time soon. I wanted to enjoy the small talks we had, and not just go ahead and jump to something as drastic as that. He huffed, slowly brushing a hand through his hair.

**"Alright Nazz, I get it. You're scared, but sooner or later. It's gonna happen." **his voice taunted me.

I looked down, trying to hide my fear from him. **"I choose later..." **I could feel the tension, but ignored it.

**"I'll go make the coffee. " **He murmured angrily, shoving me off of his lap.

After a silent breakfast, we both got in his pick up truck. I felt his eyes burning into my flesh, I was hoping he was noticing my military jeans and not what was under them. He smirked as he hooked his thumb under the hem of my shirt, slowly brushing his fingers onto my stomach. I gently pushed him away.

**"Easy there tiger, we don't wanna crash." **

Another silent car ride. He dropped me off at the front of the school, handing me my messenger bag. **"Should I pick you up later?"**

I hesitated, **"Actually, my 'rents are back in town. They'd probably want me home, since they've been away and all." **

He nodded with a flat expression. **"M'kay. See ya later then." **

I turned , but was stopped by his hand gripping on my wrist. I pressed my lips together as I turned, he leaned in and began to shove his tongue down my throat. I choked, and pushed him away. His green eyes darkened, as he walked away. I felt my stomach churn, and rushed inside. Making my way into school was usually difficult, but today was relatively easy. I saw Sarah waving at me, asking me to join her for breakfast.

**"Hey Nazz, I heard you spent the night at Wade's." **She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

**"Haha, Yeah. It was fun." **Jimmy raised an eyebrow.

**"What do you mean it was fun ?" **He asked, as he slurped his apple juice.

I giggled, **"We watched movies and played board games, an-" **

**"They played Twister, too." **chuckled Sarah.

I sighed, **"Not even! I'd never do that ." **

Sarah gasped, clearly she was in shock. **"Wait, what ! But he's a total horndog." **

I rolled my eyes, **"Well not to me. He's actually going to wait." **I lied. Liar, liar, liar!

**"Right..." **Jimmy stretched that word way too far. **"Even I'm not that patient, Nazz." **

Sarah punched Jimmy's arm. **"Ow, what the heck!" **he cried, holding his arm in pain.

**"Things like that are private, Jimmy." **she pouted, gently pecking his shoulder.

**"I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm just so lucky to have you." **he smiled, his teeth looked a lot better now without the braces.

Sarah blushed, holding him. **"Yes , yes you are." **They both chuckled.

I jokingly gagged at their lovey-dovey romance. Why couldn't Wade be like that ?

Sarah turned to look at me, and then pointed out a small mark on my shoulder. She giggled, **"ooh, a hickey!" **

My eyes widened, I quickly ran to the bathroom to see what she was talking about.

I looked down, feeling my heart drop into my stomach as I stood in front of the mirror. It was definitely not a hickey.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, the first chapter was kinda short. Sorry, but I just wanna make sure I don't end the story off too quickly. c: Here's chapter 2 of What lies beneath.

* * *

**What Lies Beneath**

_Chapter Two_

My hands trembled, I reached farther along my shoulder only to reveal more of the mark. It was a light purple green color. How in the hell did I get this ? It was way too big to be a hickey, at least the size of the palm of my hand. I knew coach would _kill_ me if she saw something like this, as much as I hate to say it, cheerleaders were never allowed to be 'vulgar', and if someone as smart as Sarah were to notice this, what makes me think no one else would? I dug into my messenger bag and found a scarf. Thank god. The bell rang, so I headed off to class. I spent pretty much all the time in class wondering where the bruise cam from. But not one thing came to mind about how it would have gotten there .

**"Nazz, can I borrow your scalpel?" **Rolf asked, reaching across the table.

No answer.

**"Nazz." **he tried once again.

I didn't even hear it, I swear!

**"Nazz!" **he finally cried out, gently shoving me.

I gasped, escaping my thought process, **"Oh, yeah sure Rolf." **I said, as I shook my head and tossed it over to him.

He looked at me suspiciously. **"Ed boy's brother has been keeping you up, yes?" **he questioned.

I nodded, **"Yeah, but I go back home today anyway, so it isn't a big deal." **I held my shoulder.

Behind me, I heard someone whisper under their breath. I turned to see Kevin. He was dissecting his piglet quite menacingly. Remember how I lost a couple friends ? Kevin was one of them. He looked upset, but whatever it was about certainly didn't include me. I still remember when he called me a slut after I started seeing Wade. He felt betrayed, but so did I. We never spoke again after that day, but as long as I had Wade, that didn't matter.

Rolf looked up from his dark blue locks, **"He's staring. "**

. . . . . . .

**"Alright ladies, it was a long weekend and that's certainly not an excuse to slack on today's practice . We've got competition in a week!" **Coach Lillian hollered from her bullhorn. **"Get to it!" **She shouted, the team began running instantly. Jimmy and Sarah jogged ahead of the group, they were the fastest we had. The football team entered the field, as they lined up and began to run their laps around the stadium. All of the sudden, I saw Wade walk into the stadium, as he spoke with the coach. He was their water boy back in the day. I didn't stop running or else coach would _kill _me.

**"Hey coach, how's it goin' ?" **Wade's raspy voice boomed.

**"Wade, god it's been a long time. " **Coach Red laughed, shaking his hand.

**"How's the team this year?" **He asked while examining the freshman and varsity players dashing through the track.

Coach Red smirked, **"Well, we got a couple pity players, but I got some good ones. Especially on defense line." **He pointed to a tall ginger, who seemed to be running the fastest of them all.

Wade laughed, **"Seriously coach? _That's_ your star player? No offense, but he's a total dweeb."**

**"Don't judge a book by its cover, Wade!" **He joked, nudging him.

**"Coach, you _know _I don't read!" **

Kevin panted, his feet had taken him a mile and a half so far, but that was enough for him. He stopped, meaning they could come back to the field. His attention switched over to the Cheer leaders, who were sitting on the bleachers memorizing a new 'pep-talk' for the game that was coming up . But, his eyes were locked to a blonde who's gum was popping repeatedly. **"Oh god..."** he said, noticing he was drooling. Wade had noticed the ginger's eyes on me, so he decided to blow a kiss. That was another thing he did, only when he was jealous though.

**"Hey Kevin, we have to start throwing soon, Coach Red isn't gonna be distracted for too long." **Ed placed a football in his hand and began to run a couple yards back.

Kevin threw the ball, watching as Ed, their best receiver caught it. **"Good job, Dork." **chuckled Kevin.

**"Oh come on! My grandma is a better thrower!" **Laughed Wade.

Kevin overheard everything that Wade was saying, and that was completely out of the question for him. His temper was raging.** "What a dick."** he murmured, **"Alright, here. This one's for your grandma!" **he hollered, as the ball shot out of his hands and landed directly into Wade's eye.

. . . . . .

**"What the fuck!" **Wade cried, he got up instantly and began pacing towards Kevin.

I gasped, and quickly made my way into the field. **"Wade, No!" **I cried, but it was too late. His sleeves were rolled up and everything!

**"What'cha gonna do, Asshole!" **Kevin said, egging him on.

Wade laughed, as he wiped some blood away from his lip. **"You're so pathetic." **His fist swung at Kevin's eye, but hit his nose instead.

**"Coach Red, do something!" **I cried, pushing away Eddy who had a camera phone in his hand.

At this point, Wade was on top of Kevin, punching him and pounding his fists onto him violently. **"This is what I'm gonna do, you little cunt!" **

Kevin felt his face swelling, and it's not like he could get up anyways. Wade's weight was pushing him down. **"Get off of him, Wade!" **I cried, shoving him, but knowing that it was useless.

**"Move, Nazz! This isn't any of your business." **He grabbed Kevin by the collar of his shirt, and right when he was about to throw his final punch, I jumped on his back, knocking him down. Coach Red cut into the crowd, with a security guard next to him.

**"Alright, break it up!" **He said, pulling Kevin and Wade up. I stood up, but quickly fell back down as an arm struck me in the stomach. Wade's.

**"What the heck, Wade!" **I coughed.

**"Don't you ever get in between me and fighting, got it!" **He snapped, shoving me again.

**"...O-okay..." **I muttered. Holding my stomach.

The security guard escorted them back to the office where Kevin got suspended for three days. Wade got arrested for assaulting a minor.


	3. Chapter 3

What Lies Beneath...

_Chapter Three_

After school ended I decided to go check up on Wade.

**"How long are you going to be in here?" **I managed to say, through all the sobs.

Wade shook his head, "**I don't know, Nazz. It looks like I'm gonna be in here a while. **

**"What were you thinking, huh? You could have killed him!" **I rested my head on the phone.

**"That was kind of the point. He was such a little prick."**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, out of all the things he could have said or done, he did this. I mean, I know he has some bad history with violence, but this was too much. He could have really hurt him. I knew that Wade was too stubborn to consider talking about an apology, but… It just isn't right to leave something like this unresolved.

**"Wade, you need to talk to Kev. He's really not that bad if you get to know him. I pro-"**

I felt his hand tense around the phone cord. **"What, so you think you know him now? Let's not forget we're dealing with the same kid who called you easy. You probably don't even **_know _**him anymore, so don't be such a smartass about it." **

**"Listen, Wade. Don't think that I took what you did lightly. Not only did you hit Kevin, but you laid a hand on me..." **I scolded menacingly.

**"So what, it wouldn't be the first time!" **He replied.

I felt my head blank, what was he talking about? He was smirking, but why…

**"Oh, so I guess you just have some magic potion that makes me forget, huh?" **

He was still smiling, basically laughing at this point. **"You don't even know…" **

This was too much for me, he constantly put me down, and now he was hurting someone I care about?

I couldn't do this anymore. He had crossed the line.

**"You know what, Wade?" **I spat. **"Call me when you learn to respect me, Dumbass." **

I stood up, feeling the most courage I've ever had, gathered my pride and walked out of there as quickly as possible.

…

I walked all the way back to the Cul-de-Sac, and began banging on Kevin's door.

**"Kevin, open up. Please!" **I pressed my lips together, feeling tears slip onto my cheek.

**"Who is it?" **A voice called from the opposite side of the door.

**"It's Nazz..." **I mumbled.

He opened the door, revealing his broken nose. I gulped, did Wade really hurt him that bad!?

**"H-hey... I just wanted to check up on you. I'm sorry about Wade, a-an-"**

His fingers drummed against the door impatiently. **"You waited five years to apologize." **

**"I-I just wanted to make sure that you-" **

**"Look, Natalie-"**

I interrupted**. "It's Nazz."**

**"Whatever, look. I tried to warn you a long time ago, but now I just don't care anymore. You can keep hurting yourself, but I'm going to stand up for myself. I don't want an apology from either of you. That guy sucker punched me when I was like twelve, it didn't hurt then, and it still doesn't hurt now. Take care."**

He slammed the door, not taking one look back. I felt my heart split in two, I'd lost Kevin a long time ago, but this was the officials 'take care'. He didn't want me in his life. I wanted him in mine.

…

**"Wow…" **Sarah patted my back softly.

**"Yeah, I just. I don't know what to do now ."** I said, trying to drown my sorrow into her ice cream bucket.

**"Kevin has always been strange , you'll see . In no time, he'll apologize for being an ass, and then you two will go back to the way it was."  
**Her hands rubbed circles onto my back.

**"Sarah, when you and Double D broke up, was it hard on you?" **

She clenched her jaw, thinking about this deeply. **"Well, kinda, but I had Jimmy there. He was always there, and then I realized he was the one." **

It still amused me to hear her talk about Jimmy like that, she was usually so cold hearted. Whenever she was around Jimmy, she was a different person. He made her genuinely happy, and in the blink of an eye, they basically fell for each other. I wanted what they had. I turned and looked at Sarah, who had excused herself to talk on the phone. It was my parents, she was telling them that I was spending the night. She was a really great friend. God, my life was a complete wreck.

That night, Sarah and I stayed up, watching movies, eating popcorn and all the other traditional sleep over junk. After taking my sleeping pill, I settled into the sleeping bag she laid out for me. **"Good Night, Sarah." **I yawned.

**"G'night Nazz." **she mumbled, covering herself under the silky sheets.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**"Nazz, nazz..." **

I sat up, rubbing my eyes open. It was Kevin, his finger pressed against my lips. **"Don't make a sound, Sarah's sleeping." **

I nodded, he lead us outside, blindly we stumbled into the night. **"Where are we going , Kevin? " **

**"Somewhere. Don't ask too many questions." **I felt his hand gripping mine with fear, he always detested the dark.

**"A-alright.." **I muttered.

We ended up sitting in an old car in the junk yard, where he explained something to me.

**"I'm not mad, I'm scared, Nazz. I wanted you all my life, and when I lost you to Wade, I felt like we were shattered. I felt played, alone, and just... terrified."**

**"of what...?" **I whispered.

**"Losing you..." **He mumbled, as he slowly caressed my chin. It felt strange, almost.. Innocent.

**"Do I stop?" **He whispered, our lips were touching slightly.

**"I-I... no.." **

Our lips crushed together. The intensity was amazing.  
_Then I woke up. _


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, yesterday i got my first follow, favorite, and review on this story! Thank you, (you know who you are (: ) Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, I made it at like 2 in the morning. Thank GOD for insomnia.

* * *

What Lies Beneath . . .

_Chapter Four_

I held my forehead, and realized what had happened. Kevin kissed me, but in a dream. Damn it. I wanted it to be real, but I knew that Wade would always have power over me. He was my first love. Sarah shifted in her bed, making me jump in silence. I untangled my legs out of the sheets and looked out of her window. This looked familiar to me, it seemed as if I had been here before. I had. This was where I had my first kiss, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was raining and my eyes were shut, I had a really bad cold, but I didn't care. Kevin managed to sneak me out of my house, and he lead me all the way to his room, which faced Sarah's. I gulped, shutting my eyes. I could still feel him kissing my cheek.

Morning came and I found myself at school again, no sign of Kevin in Biology, I'm guessing the suspension had began.

**"I heard what happened with Kevin and Wade." **Double D sighed, apologetically.

**"Yep," **I mumbled. **"Eddy recorded it. Got about 500 views over night." **

He looked down, clearly he felt bad about Eddy doing that. **"I'm sorry, I'll make him take it down ." **

I gave him a sad smile, **"Really?" **He nodded. **"Thanks Double D..." **I said, bringing him into a close hug.

That was the first time I ever hugged someone other than Wade. I felt safer than ever. At lunch, I found myself smiling more, even laughing. Some old friends were glad to see me again, I felt like the whole crew was back again, except for Kevin. Eddy was a bit mad about the whole deletion of his success, but he got over it and decided to be nice.

**"So Nazz, did you finally dump my brother?" **Eddy brought up between an exchange of old memories.

It seemed as if everyone's eyes were on me. I felt so under pressure, but decided to play it cool. **"Yeah, I'm free again. It feels nice."**

**"Good, I never liked him." **Jimmy admitted, we all busted out laughing.

No one in the Cul-de-sac really liked him, since we found out about his anger issues, but I had to admit... It kind of hurt that no one really liked him. I think they didn't want to hurt my feelings before, since I was kind of happy with him. It still would have been nice for someone to let me know. I realized, Kevin let me know. I felt a cloud form over me, my eyes got watery and I suddenly felt like crying. **"I'll be right back..."**

I ran to the restroom, and made sure no one was there. When the coast was clear, I locked the door and started to break down. My walls had been torn, I fell to the ground and began to cry. My tears were continuous, I didn't even feel the coldness of the floor. All I cared about was letting this weight fall from my shoulders. SO many things were going through my head. Kevin was right, but why do I love Wade? Why did they fight like that! I'm just hurting myself, and them too... They'd be better off without me.**"I'm s-so stupid."** For the first time in my life, I considered suicide. My hands suddenly had a mind of their own, and dug into my prescribed medicine jar. I felt a fistful of pills close to my lips, and gently tried to shove them all in. I started to see Kevin in my mind, crying at my funeral. I'd hate to bring him down like that, and so I dropped the pills on the floor. They scattered around me, I couldn't even kill myself. I sobbed into my arms, cradling myself trying to protect anything from hurting me. I never felt bad about stuff before, but this made me hate myself more than ever.

**"Nazz..."** whispered a voice.

I gulped, looking up to see May Kanker. **"A-are you okay ?"**

I looked down, **"I need to go, but thanks for asking..." **

The last thing I heard, was the sound of crushing pills.


	5. Chapter 5

Woah, it's been a while since my last update. Sorry! :( But, here's chapter 5 up and ready to go. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

What Lies Beneath...

_Chapter Five_

I never realized how much Wade dragged me down. These were my thoughts, as I walked to class. I kept looking down at my feet, because I knew that what I was thinking was some sort of realization. Wade, as much as I love him, always held me back. He didn't let me go anywhere without him, except school and my house. All this time, he controlled my life.

Why did I let him? Because now that I think of it, it made no sense at all. I should have left him sooner, but even now that I feel alive, I feel so alone. I know I'm not, I got Sarah, Jimmy, and everyone else. Kevin won't speak to me, but maybe I just have to let it go. I deserve what I'm getting. Why won't he hear me out? I just, I feel empty. But after what happened on Wednesday, I knew I didn't want to die.

But there's one that was still tripping me up. My bruise.

"Nazz, where'd you go ?" Sarah ran up to me, she gave me a concerned hug.

"Oh, um.. I was in the restroom." I choked out.

She gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, I thought you left school or something."

My laughter was forced, "What? No, I just felt dizzy is all."

Sarah nodded, "Do you feel okay?"

I felt my heart stop, this was my chance to tell her what I was feeling. "Yeah, better than ever!" So much for that.

I looked down at my Algebra 2 test, "Sarah! Pst!"

She looked so concentrated, I crumbled up a paper ball and threw it at her. "Sarah!"

"Dear Sarah, wakey wakey, I need help on this assignment." I folded the note and told the guy behind me to pass it on.

I was hoping it would reach her, but instead it reached instead

He read it aloud, then turned to me. "Nazz, step out in the hall."

Damn it.

. . . . . . .

"What do you mean I have detention?"

He rolled his eyes, "You tried to cheat."

I gasped and pointed an accusing finger. "No, why would I do that? I just needed help on solving-"

"See, that's the thing with tests. You can't ask for help."

"Well. I'm not going." I huffed, "I have better things to do."

He chuckled, "I guess I'll just let Coach Lilian know."

I frowned, and flared my nostrils. "Alright, so when's this detention?"

He tapped his finger on his temple, pretending to think. "Friday after school."

I stomped my foot, "But, I have a game to cheer at!"

He shook his head, "Not anymore."

I clenched my jaw, "How long is it?"

"For cheating on a test, until the game is over."

. . . . .

"But I didn't even get to help!" Sarah complained as we reached my front porch.

I kicked a rock over. "Yeah, he's a total douche."

She nodded, "Coach's gonna be mad."

As small as Coach Lilian was, she could scare the living crap out of me.

"Yep, I'm going to have major punishment for this." I whimpered.

After a bit of chatter, she went home and I finally went inside.

My mother came out, and embraced me tightly. "Nazz, we missed you so much. Were you okay when we were gone?"

"Yeah, I was good."

My father nodded, and then handed me a letter. "This came for you today in the mail."

I blinked, "Alright. Thanks. I got a lot of homework to do, so I'll come downstairs when I'm done."

. . . . .

_Dear Nazz,_

_ I've been in here for a couple days now, but I might not get out soon.  
__I'm sorry for being such an asshole to you, and your little friend. I promise I won't do it again.  
I love you babe. _

_Wayne. _

I shook my head, did he think I would accept his apology that easily? Clearly, he was out of his mind. I took out my lighter and the letter soon turned to ashes.

I was officially done with him. "Goodbye." I whispered.

During my homework time, Sarah called me and we began to talk for a while. Eventually, I gave up and didn't finish it.

"So he sent you that letter and expected you to cave?" She chuckled.

I nodded, "I know, what a dick!"

"Speaking of dick, do you think is going to make you stay for long tomorrow?"

"I don't know, Sarah. But hey, maybe I'll get to sleep in his class for once."

"Why would you!? He's so gorgeous!"

I gagged, "Sarah, oh my god. What is your deal!? He's like twice your age."

"Yeah, but his biceps are so wow." She squealed.

I face palmed. "You need counseling!"

"No, you need to- damn. I gotta go, Ed's got some guys the football team over and they need tutoring."

I pouted, "Aw, but-" I heard Kevin's voice in the background.

I hung up.


	6. Chapter 6

Two chapters in one day, WoOoOoOo! Enjoy! _**This one takes place in Kevin's P.O.V.**_

* * *

What Lies Beneath. . .

_Chapter Six_

I looked at Sarah, confused as hell.

"What do you mean I got it wrong?"

She tossed her head back in frustration. "Exactly what I said, the answer can't be a negative if both are positive!"

I cocked an eyebrow, hoping that she would explain. "You do realize I'm failing this class, and I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Sarah's eyes shut. "Eddy, will you please explain for me, because I have no other method."

Luckily for her, Eddy was actually good at this. Unluckily for me though, because I was getting schooled by a dork.

"Okay Kevin, so if I have two dollars, and the other guy gives me two more dollars-"

"I get it, you got four!" I spat.

He chuckled, boy did he like to mess with me about being the 'dumb jock'.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Ed smirked, patting my back.

"Watch it, Dweeb!" I joked.

By the end of the night, we ended up playing video games and ordering pizza.

"Hey Kevin, are you coming back to school tomorrow?" pouted Ed.

I nodded, "Yep, suspension ends today."

Eddy sighed in relief. "Good, because honestly, football is so boring now-a-days!"

We all laughed, "When isn't it?" I coughed.

. . . . . . . .

I came home to an empty house, as usual, but I never minded. I felt my eyes go heavy, and my legs were weak by the time I reached my bed. The lights came off and I laid down. Today had really worn me out, but one thing was on my mind, like always. Nazz. When she came to me the other day, her hair was messy and I saw smudged eyeliner on her cheeks. I don't know why she wears it, she looks fine without it.

I felt my eyes shutting, while I thought about her. Why did she have this control over me? God, I loved her. She was such a good person, but her feelings for me would never be the same. She loves Wade, and probably hates me now. But that will never stop me from smiling inwardly when I see her.

. . . . .

"Hey... Kevin." I felt small hands tug at my shirt.

"What is it, Nazz?" I mumbled, holding her close to me.

"You're dreaming." She whispered with a sad look in her eyes.

"I know, but I like dreaming."

I ran my hands through her hair, slowly caressing her short locks.

"Hey Kev.." her breath tickled my neck.

"Why didn't you chase me when I went after Wade?" her voice was so delicate.

I felt my heart drop, "Gosh, Nazz. I don't know. I just... I was mad."

Her eyes saddened. "I was mad too."

I sat up, holding her in my arms. "Don't let go of-"

"This.." she whispered.

"Kiss me, Kevin..." her soft lips puckered.

I blushed, leaning in slowly...

_**RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

I shout out of my bed in fear, I quickly shut off my alarm. "6:30...Alright."

I did my morning routine. Shower, brush my teeth, hair, and then got dressed. I picked out some baggy jeans and a hoodie. I liked the cold.

"Hey Mom, I have a game tonight, are ya coming?" I said, as I took a huge sip of milk.

She looked at me, her green eyes dead as always. "Probably not tonight, Kevin. I've got a meeting. Sorry."

I looked down, "Okay, I gotta go." She waved at me while reading the newspaper.

I headed outside, looking at the cloudy skies. Looks like there's going to be a heavy storm today, so I put the top on my convertible. It wasn't the best car ever, but it was better than riding my old bike to school. As I pulled out of the drive way, I looked towards Sarah's house, her and Jimmy were standing there. Maybe they were waiting for Nazz? I began to drive towards school, even though it was close by, I liked to feel the independence of having my car. The parking lot was almost full, but I always got a secure spot right at the front. I grabbed my backpack and headed towards the front doors.

"Hey Kevin, good to have ya back!" Johnny cried in Bio.

I looked at him, with an eyebrow raised. "Alright, thanks. But if you don't mind I'm kinda trying to take a test here."

He laughed, and walked back to his table. I looked up, and instead of the usual blur of Nazz's blonde hair, I saw Rolf.

Where was she?

If I knew another way to say the day went by slow as fuck, I would say it. But I don't, so the day went by slow as fuck.

Coach Red made me run a few miles for getting suspended, but afterwards we had the game and it was pretty fun. As always, we won, but I didn't see Nazz at the stands with the Cheerleaders. As I walked by, Sarah was asking for Nazz. I'm guessing I wasn't the only one who noticed she was gone.

I went back into the school still wearing my uniform, I had to pick up a make up assignment from one of my teachers. The halls seemed quieter than usual, and my ears were still ringing from the game. I moved towards the room, and opened the door.

" , I'm here to pick up the-"

I stopped dead in my tracks, I couldn't believe my eyes. Nazz was on the floor, her hands tied behind her back and she was crying. was looking at me with wide eyes, his hands were on her shoulders, while he hovered over her. "I can explain..." He said, was he climbed off of her.

I ran over to Nazz, as he backed off. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I cried. This was so wrong, what the fuck was going through his head. "I'm calling the cops!" He ran out of the room. I looked at Nazz as I held her in my arms. She had bruises all over her, and she was crying. "Nazz, look at me..." I whispered.

Her eyes were shut tightly, as if someone was going to hurt her.

I called the cops and they checked the classroom and Nazz for any evidence of rape or something that could have affected her. Apparently, he was a sexual offender who had changed his identity. He certainly wasn't going to come back to Peach Creek High School anytime soon.

"Young lady, you need to talk to me. We can't find anything out if you don-" I frowned at the detective.

"She doesn't wanna talk, okay. Leave her alone." I spat.

She handed Nazz her card, "If you ever need anything, I'm here."

Nazz nodded, and covered her face. She'd been crying for over an hour. The skies were dark and gray, it had begun to rain.

"Nazz, come on. I'll take you home." I whimpered helping her up.

The car ride was silent, as we headed towards her house. She had been crying and trying so hard not to look at me.

I stopped in front of her house, it was pouring buckets outside. "Here we are..."

Her voice was barely audible, but I could hear her. "Thank you , Kevin.."

I gulped, "Nazz. I- I'm sorry about what I said the other day."

She looked out the window, and saw that her lights were off.

"I just, I was angry and I thought that Wade was a jerk to you, and you deserved a lot better, so I-"

"I get it, Kevin." she muttered.

I shook my head, and placed my hand on her shoulder. "But you don't.. I just. I care about you, and it makes me so mad that I can't explain to you how I feel."

Her eyes were welling up again, this time it wasn't sadness. It was confusion. "You do?" She whimpered.

I nodded, "I do, Nazz."

She reached over her seat and hugged me tightly.

We sat in my car for a few hours, she cried and I listened.

The rain pounded on the roof.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally! Some KevNazz! I apologize for making you guys wait so long for chapter 7, school kept me so busy all week D: Enjoy!

* * *

What Lies Beneath . . .

_Chapter Seven_

_AN:This is still in Kevin's pov. _

After hearing her cry about everything that happened, I felt like it was time. Not only for her to stop hurting, but for me to speak up.

"I missed you." I blurted out, it was like ripping off a band-aid. Except that hurts less.

"I missed you too, Kev..." She said with doubt in her voice. I don't know what it was, but if that's all she was going to say, then what am I doing here? I did all this, just do get five words? She didn't even bother trying to say anything else.

I gulped, "You should go inside, It's cold out."

Her eyes shut, and her hand covered her forehead. "Yeah, I just... I was hoping to not come home tonight."

"...See ya later, Nazz."

She smiled, "Thanks for the ride."

Ditto.

"Maybe we should hang out tomorrow?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, i'll call you."

That didn't go as smooth as I thought it would.

. . . . . . .. . .. . . .

_Nazz's Pov_

What did he mean by, "I missed you." Did he mean, I miss you as a friend? Or did he mean, I miss you because I like you!? Ugh, he was so confusing. I slumped over to my bed, and landed on the soft mattress.

I heard my mom shuffling into the hall,  
They were fighting again.

When I was about six-years-old, my mother and father started having trust issues. It was mostly my father with the problem. No one knows how, or why, but he just started being like that. Sadly, it didn't just affect my mother, but me too. He never allowed her to wear clothes that he considered 'revealing', and one day, she wore knee-length pants to come and pick me up from school. Eventually, my dad found out, and that was the first time he laid a hand on her. I remember hearing her cry, I knew I should have called someone, but I was scared. I didn't want my dad to be taken away. I knew that would make my mom even more miserable.

I cracked my door open the tinyest bit, and saw my mother sitting down with her hand on her head. She was crying, her arms had marks around them, and her left eye was purple. I gulped, "M-mom..."

Her head snapped, "Get back in." she whispered loudly.  
"Mom, but I-"

Another door slammed from across the house, my dad. His footsteps made the floor boards creak as he walked over to me.

"Nazz, honey. What are you doing up?" he said in a pretend yawn voice.

I blinked, "Why is mom crying?"

"She's not crying..." he croaked.

I scrunched up my nose. "Do you think I'm stupid!? I can _see_ her!"

His eyes shut in frustration.

"What? No excuses left?" I murmured.

He clenched his jaw. "Don't test me, Nazz."

I shook my head, "You're an asshole. Don't try to cover is up, you hit mom because you know that she can leave you!"

He grabbed my arm and shoved me into the wall. "Don''t ever disrespect me."

For the rest of the night, I laid in the exact same spot that I fell to when I slid down the wall.

I couldn't be here anymore, it just wasn't right.

. . . .

I packed my stuff at midnight, my dad was at work and I was alone with my mother. I shook her awake, she was wearing a bandage over her eye. "Mom... Pack your things. We're leaving." She didn't. As much as she hated what my father did, she loved him. She'd never leave.

. . . .

I walked out of my house near one o'clock, with a duffle bag full of all my stuff. I was drenched in rain, but I didn't care.

"Get in."

. . . .

The car ride was odd. Most of the time we were in silence, but eventually he spoke.

"Why are you out this late?"

I shrugged, "I'd ask you the same thing..."

"Where ya headed?" he said, with concern in his voice.

I quirked my mouth to the side, "Away."

He nodded, "Where are you going to stay?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was just leaving."

"Why?"

I bit my lip. "Why do you care, Kevin?"

He sat up a bit and parked in a corner. "Because... We were supposed to hang out, and..."

My eyes squeezed shit. Hot tears were running down my cheeks.

"Nazz, I-I'm sorry. I was jus-"

I covered my face. "I want to die, Kevin."

He sighed, "Why?"

"Because, I hurt everyone I love."

He turned his head towards me, "You never hurt me..."

I gulped, and looked into his eyes. "What are you saying?"

My eyes began to water as he leaned in.

" I love you, Nazz." his voice was husky.

He blinked, "And I know you love me too."

He made this sound so easy, but it was true. "I love you, Kev."

He gulped, "Then show me..."

I backed off, "Is that all you ever think about, sex? You're just like Wade."

He chuckled, "Then let me prove it to you."

I blushed, his hands gently surrounded my waist. "I love you, Nazz."

My eyes shut softly as I felt his soft lips mold into mine. It felt perfect.

During the kiss, he pulled me into his seat. "I promise, I won't do anything." He whispered.

"I believe you." And for once, I meant it.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for making you guys wait, I recently had a funeral to attend to because a friend committed suicide. This chapter is dedicated to them, Rest in peace. Thank you for reading.

* * *

What Lies Beneath...

_Chapter Eight_

For the rest of that night I kept my eyes open. I slept in the car with him, and nothing happened. He woke up at around 10am, his soft red hair was messy.

He gave me a sheepish smile before pulling his arms around me.

"Good Morning, Nazz."

I smirked, pecking his cheek. "You're finally awake."

He nodded, and sat up. "Wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure, Kev." I smiled, as I crawled back into my seat.

He took me to a near by diner that I use to go to when I was little. I hadn't been here in a long time. We pulled up into the parking lot, I looked up seeing the familiar, 'Waffle's' sign. That always cracked Kevin up, a guy named Waffle owning a waffle shop. I turned to he him shyly holding my hand. I laughed lightly, locking our fingers.

"So what'll you two be hav- Nazz?!" cried Sarah.

I looked up from the menu, and looked at the redhead. "Geeze, Sarah you scared the crap out of me!"

Kevin awkwardly looked at the menu while we had a small chat.

"Did you hear about ?"

I shifted my eyes between her and Kevin. "Yeah..."

"It's so sad. I heard that the girl came on to him!" she pouted.

Kevin coughed into his coffee.

"Oh, who's the girl?" I asked.

"I dunno, but he's fired now."

"Good, he was always a perv." Kevin mumbled.

Sarah laughed, "So what'll you be having?"

Kevin looked at me, "I'm gonna get a stack of pancakes. What about you, Nazz?"

I quirked my mouth to the side. "Uhhh... Bacon and Egg Burrito."

Sarah checked it off on her little notepad and quickly walked away.

"You didn't come on to him right?" Kevin asked, taking a quick sip of the steamy drink.

I shook my head, "God, no. He's gross."

He smiled confidently. "Good."

For the next ten minutes we caught up. You know, the usual. How've you been, what have you been up to. All that junk. Then the topic came up.

"Are you really leaving your 'rents?" He asked.

My head began to hurt. "Yeah, I mean... I just.."

Kevin looked down. "If you leave 'em, you'd be leaving me too."

I shook my head. "No. I wouldn't..."

He smiled, but it was plastic. "Foods here."

We ate, and talked during the meal.

"Nazz, why would you wanna leave though?"

I played with the scrambled eggs on my plate. "Family stuff. "

He gulped, "They still...fight..."

I uneasily put my fork down. "Y-yeah..."

"Nazz, I'd love to have you living at my place, but you know my folks. They wouldn't be too happy about a girl like you sleeping in my bed."

I frowned, "A girl like me?"

"Yeah..."

Out of all the freakin-

"Beautiful."

Aww.

"Oh.." I blushed.

"So, where are you going to stay?" He replied.

I laid my head down, "I don't know, Kev."

Sarah passed by trying to cover up the intentional eavesdropping. "You can stay at my house."

I smiled. It was great to have Sarah as my friend, the only reason she would even let me live there is because a while back her parents passed away, but luckily their life insurance was enough to cover the bills and the house especially. All her and Ed have to do is make money for the stuff they buy. Clothes, supplies, that kinda stuff.

"When does your shift end?" Kevin asked.

"3:30 in the afternoon." Sarah pouted.

"I'll swing by and give you guys a ride home."

"Thanks, Kevin." She flashed him her biggest smile ever.

After the breakfast, we left and tried sneaking back into my place. My dad wasn't there and my mom went out for grocery shopping.

"It's locked." He sighed.

I began to pat the mat, while Kevin gave me a funny look.

"What are you-"

I pulled out a small silver key. "Found it."

My mom always left a spare just in case I forgot mine.

We slowly and silently crept in, Kevin looked around my house. "God, the last time I was in here was when I was nine."

I laughed, as we made our way to my room. I opened the door, my stuff had been left the way I last saw it. Kevin came from behind me with a couple boxes and trash bags to move all my stuff into. I got all my room basically. Except for my night stand and mattress. It took us an entire 3 hours to move everything out. I looked at Kevin, his eyes were tired. He was completely worn out. When I was about to leave, I left my mom a note that explained everything.

"Dear Mom,

I know that you might not be okay with this, but I need some time to myself.  
I'm in a safe place, but I'm not home with you or dad anymore. I feel that this is better for me.  
I love you, please don't worry about me.

Love,

Nazz. "

Kevin honked the horn, "Nazz, we gotta get movin'. Ed's opening the door for us!"

I folded the letter, and stuck it under the mat along with the key. This was a new start for me. I had everything I wanted and needed.

It seems like everything was falling into place.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I'm not sure if any of you guys noticed, but the rating of the story has changed. It went from T to M. I'm letting you guys know now, just in case you want to skip a chapter scene I will let you guys know when it's coming up. Thank you for your reviews, time, and follows! I love y'all.

* * *

What Lies Beneath. . .

_Chapter Nine _

Kevin looked at me , smiling. "I just wanna let you know, if you need anything I'm here."

I smiled. I was so lucky. "I know." I said, pecking his cheek.

Ed came out of the front door, making a gagging sound. "Get a room!" he joked.

I blushed, feeling Kevin's arm wrap tighter around me. "Shut up, Ed!"

We had barley arrived to Sarah's house, so the stuff hadn't even been moved in yet. I sat on the grass, watching Ed and Kevin carry my stuff onto the sidewalk.

"You guys need some help?" said a familiar voice.

I smiled, Kevin's mom was outside. She looked so different from the last time I had seen her. She was still a ginger, but she had signs of aging. It made me scared to know that one day I'd age like that too. "Mrs Blake!" I cried, running to embrace her tightly.

She smiled, and her mouth gaped. "My, is that you Nazz? You haven't changed a bit! Still beautiful."

I smiled widely at her, she was like my second mom. Kevin had the hugest blush on his face, he walked over to us.

"H-hey mom, I can see you and Nazz caught up..." He stuttered.

"We have. I also saw you two in the car not too long ago." She smirked, elbowing Kevin teasingly.

I gave a small chuckle. "Oh god."

"When we're you going to tell me about you two?" She frowned.

He looked down, scratching his head sheepishly. "I uh, it's recent. "

She smiled widely, "Well, at least she's a keeper. Now, let me help you guys unpack!"

It didn't take us too long to unpack my stuff. I got to stay in the guest room. I gotta say, having more than one person helping you out does make the process a lot quicker. Mrs Blake was stronger than I thought! Luckily, Kevin's mom didn't bother to ask about me leaving home, but she did invite me to have lunch with her and their family tomorrow. I felt the need to make a good impression. It made me really nervous to even talk to his mom, I couldn't imagine his whole family. When we finished, I had a new and improved bedroom. I even got a huge window. It lead out to the side of the house.

Kevin smiled as he laid back on my bed, "God I'm tired."

I yawned, falling next to him. "Same here. I feel like we're forgetting something though."

"A shower?" he joked.

I shoved him, "Hah, no. But I gotta admit, I could use one."

He scratched his head, "Come to think of it, we are missing something..."

Ed knocked on the door, "Hey have you guys seen Sarah?"

"OH CRAP!" we all said in unison.

We drove up to Waffle's and looked at a pretty perky Sarah. She opened the door to the back seat and got in. I was surprised she wasn't mad.

"Why are you so perky?" I asked, turning around to see her.

"Well, since you guys were late, I worked some over time and my boss promoted me." She said.

We high fived, "Oh my god, really?" I cried.

"Yep, no more washing restrooms for me! I'm now on front door duty."

I raised an eyebrow.

She huffed, "That means I get to greet people and seat them. I get paid way more than waiting."

"That's great, Sarah." Kevin said, as he pulled out of the lot.

"Did you guys settle in already, I told Ed to give you the guest room."

I smiled, "Yup, and we even got to clean it out too!"

She giggled, "Sorry about the mess, Nazz. We hadn't used that room in quite a while."

"It's cool, I appreciate you letting me stay with you."

"No problem, Nazz. As long as you pay your own way and stuff, we're good. Speaking of which, you gotta job yet?" She asked.

I nodded, "No, but if you're thinking of letting me take your old job. Hell no. I'd rather die than scrub toilets!"

She rolled her eyes. "You're too high maintenance."

We all got out of the car and walked into the house. After a shower, I walked into the living room, where a competitive game of monopoly was taking place.

"Look who's finally cleaned up!" Joked Jimmy.

I chuckled, "Well, Hello to you too!"

Jimmy rolled the dice in his hand, "Come on, give papa a four, a four!"

Kevin stood up, "HA, you landed on one of my hotels! YOU OWE ME 400 DOLLARS!"

I laughed, plopping myself down on the couch. "My god you guys are so-"

"NAZZ I NEED QUIET!" Sarah howled.

I chuckled, "What if I accidentally just-" The pieces were in the air. Cards were flying, and dollar bills were everywhere.

"NAZZ!" They all pouted.

"Sorry!" I joked.

Jimmy clapped, "Yes, let's play sorry!"

Ed nodded in agreement. "I'll get the box!"

Eventually, Kevin and Jimmy went home. Kevin lived next door and Jimmy lived right in front, so it wasn't a long walk.

"So Nazz, what happened to you and Kevin?" asked Sarah as she polished one of her nails pink.

"We started to talk again.. and.." I sighed in romantic distress.

She smiled, "That's just how I felt about Jimmy."

I giggled, "Poor guy, you friend zoned him for years!"

Her eyes lit up, "He was my best friend. I was scared to make a move."

I crossed my legs Indian style and prepared to have a long talk about girl stuff like this.


	10. Chapter 10

Got the day off from school, so here's chapter 10! (This is a Lemon!)

* * *

What Lies Beneath. . .

_Chapter Ten_

That night, a trend started. One that made my stay uncomfortable. My nightmare intensity began to get higher. Every night I had some sort of twisted dream that made me think that I didn't belong there. Or here. In this world. I kept dreaming of suicide, and instead of me being on the end of the barrel, being shot, it was Wade. I had dreams that he'd kill me. Over and over again. I kept waking up, drenched in fear and sweat, they were so real... I didn't feel safe by myself.

_Knock Knock Knock. _

I gasped, and shot up. Another nightmare. Typical. My eyes slowly peaked, as I looked towards the window. Kevin stood outside, he was soaking in the rain. Quickly, I shuffled to the window latch and opened it.

He crawled in slowly, "Hey." he mumbled, dumping his stuff on the floor.

I looked down, clearly he was in a bad mood. "What's the matter?"

His head pressed against the wall, "My parents took my car."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why...?"

His hands began to dig in his pocket, and he pulled out a small package.

"What is it?" I said, taking it in my hands.

"Look inside."

My eyes grew wide, "What the..."

"someone this in my car." He sighed.

I quickly returned the bag and felt like gagging. "Uh... Kevin. You do know that the only people who've been in your car are me and Sarah."

He gasped, "You've gotta be kidding."

I shook my head slowly, laughing at him. "It's okay Kevin."

"I feel light headed..." He mumbled.

I guided him over to my bed. "Take a nap."

He smiled at me, gently pulling me over him. I felt my cheeks turn red. Was I supposed to stop him?

His hands explored their way up my legs, then he stopped right at my waist line. "Nazz." He whispered.

I nodded, "It's okay."

He smirked. "Good." And with that, he flipped us over and he was now over me. His fingers began to tickle my skin, and I choked out in laughter.

"KEVIN! WHAT NO, NOT THIS!" He loved to tickle me, but I had the most ticklish skin ever. God, I hated it, but I loved it so much.

He laughed, "Hell yeah, what did you think I was going to do huh?" his hands were on my neck and on my stomach. Lightly, his hands prodded over my skin which was completely vulnerable at the time, since I was trying to push him off.

"HAHAHAHA- N-no! Stop!" Tears formed at the corners of my eyes, I couldn't take it any longer. "Kevin, I-I'm going to p-pee my pants!" I warned.

He didn't listen. "Nope! That's not gonna work!" he continued teasingly.

. . . . . . . .

"I'm sorry!" he pouted.

Sarah was doing her best not to smirk, as she set the washer on spin.

"No! You made me pee my pants, Kev. That's so embarrassing! " I blushed.

Jimmy sighed, "Rookie mistake." as he patted Kevin's back.

I frowned. "Oh by the way, you forgot this in the car." I said, handing Sarah the pack of condoms.

Jimmy's eyes widened. "Wh-what are those?"

She hid them behind her back. "Medicine."

"Oh." he blushed shyly.

. . . . . . . . . .

Later that night. *Lemon* In Jimmy's point of view.

. .. . . . . . .

Nazz and Kevin stayed in the living room, playing some video game, but I was determined to find out what Sarah had inside the package. Could it be that she really was sick, or did she make it up?

"Jimmy, I'm going to go shower. Wait here, okay?" she said.

I swung around in her spinning desk chair. "Alright, take your time, cupcake."

She smiled, and made her way into her bathroom.

The water came on, and as soon as it did I shot out of the chair. I looked all around me to see where she had left it. Under the bed. Nope. Under her pillows. No. In her drawers. Not even. I looked up in despair. "WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM SARAH!" I whispered to myself. I then thought, did she take them with her? I facepalmed, It was a risk I was willing to take. I slid my way into the steamy room, where I heard Sarah singing softly. I smiled, she was so cute. NO! Focus, Jimmy! I looked around, and finally found the package in the medicine drawer. I gulped, and quickly opened the bag.

"J-Jimmy?" Sarah gasped.

I pressed my lips together. "I was curious- I'm sorry!"

She looked down, her face was a deep share of red.

I turned my attention back to the bag. I looked down. Condoms.

"Sarah, I- don't know what to say..."

Her finger did a come here motion, inviting me in. My shirt and pants were discarded before entering the shower. Her eyes glued themselves to my boxers.

"You're leaving them on?" She pouted innocently.

I shook my head, trying not to look at her. I was trying so hard not to have an erection at the moment, but that changed as soon as I felt her hand on my pelvis. She smirked and slowly licked up and down my ear. "What's the matter Jimmy?"

I breather heavily, her small hands were grasping the head of my throbbing member. "N-nothing."

She put her other hand on the waist band and pulled them down completely. I looked at her for the first time, completely naked. We'd never had sex before, I'd only say that to tease her, but now that it was actually happening, I felt so shy about it.

"Come here." I demanded, I lifted her and pressed her against the wall. Her heart was beating extremely fast. I blushed, my view was extraordinary.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, and her small breasts under my chin.

"D-don't stare." she blushed.

I shook my head, "How can I not, you're... beautiful."

Her eyes shut while my mouth slowly captured her small nipple in my mouth.

"J-Jimmy." she blushed. I could feel her clit throbbing against me along with her heart beat.

I quickly pulled away, "Does it hurt?"

"N-no."

I looked into her eyes, as I slid her up a bit more while I adjusted my grip. I started with some foreplay.

I slid my fingers slowly into her swollen folds, and every time I pulled out, I could hear her gasping for air. I pressed my thumb over her small clit and began to tickle it. Her eyes widened and shut repeatedly. "J-Jimmy!" she moaned. I continued playing with it, and while I slipped my index finger into her, I felt a slippery and sticky substance coating my fingers.

"A-ahh..." She choked out. "Faster."

In no way was I going to stop, I loved this. I saw a different side of Sarah that I never thought I'd see.

"I-I'm coming!" She breathed heavily.

Automatically, I put her down sitting against the wall. After spreading her legs, I came face to face with her honey pot. It was dripping and throbbing. I put her ankles around my shoulders and began to taste her juices. My tongue lapped at her throbbing clit.

"J-Jimmy, I-I ah, ah!" Her voice echoed in the shower as the water splashed on her hard nipples.

I kept licking and swirling my tongue onto her wetness. It tasted so good when my tongue would slip into her tight little hole.

"I-I'm coming!" she cried out, and she gripped my hair forcing me to lick harder.

My mouth popped open as I swallowed and licked all of her come out.

I looked up, and stood her up.

"I can't feel my legs. let's go to my room." She suggested.

I nodded, and lifted her up bridal style.

"Alright, it's on." I said.

She nodded, and pulled me on her. I smiled and kissed her ear, "A little excited, aren't we?"

"I love you." she mumbled, kissing my ear.

I pulled her chin over to my lips gently. "I love you more." Our lips locked and we began to playfully tongue each other. I noticed she had parted her legs and arch her back. I slowly pushed myself into her and felt the gooey substance touching me.

"It-it hurts." She mumbled.

I nodded, slowly pushing in and out. "You're s-so tight."

After a little while, we both got use to it and I began to thrust harder. The bed squeaked quietly as we joined together, our breaths and groans were louder. I felt my self about to come, and I flipped Sarah over. I pressed my hands on her soft bum and rubbed it. Her knees went weak as I fingered her back passage. She moaned loudly as I thrusted into her faster and I felt her come a couple more times. I finally felt myself coming to an end, and I came. It felt amazing.

She fell onto her stomach and panted. "That was amazing."

I smiled and turned her over to me. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." I smirked while holding her.

End of Lemon* Back in Nazz's P.O.V.

...

"Kevin." I whispered.

He was fast asleep. I sighed and laid down next to him. I heard Jimmy and Sarah. They were so loud. Too loud. It made me wonder if I'd ever get to be that way, but it was better for me to wait for it.


	11. Chapter 11

I promise I didn't forget about the story, I've just had a lot of school . :3 enjoy Chapter 11

* * *

What Lies Beneath . . .

_Chapter Eleven_

I sat up, holding my knees to my chest. "Kevin..." I murmured, as I brushed my hand over his forehead.

He twitched slightly, and turned over. "Five more minutes, mom..."

How adorable.

I stood in the middle of the kitchen, with a glass of water in hand. I never realized how much I over analyzed things. For example, I stared at the counter top long enough to figure out that the width of one of the tiles was smaller than all the others.

"Nazz, what are you doing up so late?" Asked Sarah, from behind me.

The glass flew out of my hand and onto the ground, shattering at her feet.

I held my hand over my head, which was ready to erupt out of my chest. "SARAH! You scared me half to death." I panted.

She nodded, "I can see that. The broom's in that closet over there." she slowly stepped away from the broken remains.

I began to sweep the glass onto the dust pan, "So what ever happened to Jimmy?" I asked nonchalantly.

Her eyes widened suspiciously, "Oh, nothing. He's asleep."

It was so amusing how she tried to brush it off. "Is that really it?" I dumped the bits of glass into the trashcan.

"Yep." Her mouth quirked to the side.

"M'kay, by the way the sex hair was a nice touch!" I winked at her.

The redhead's cheeks turned bright red. "Aw, jeeze." She mumbled. "Nazz, I didn't think it would happen like this. I wanted it to be perfect."

I shrugged, "What's more perfect than true love?"

"I don't know, a fancy hotel, _roses on the floor_ !" Her fingers laced together in a daydreamer fashion.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I had to set her straight about her expectations.

"Y-yeah."

I chuckled. "Then why are you getting so worked up?"

Her eyes shut, "I don't know. I'm just..."

"It's probably the after effect." I sighed.

Her eyes blinked in confusion.

"You know, the disappointment/ what if's ?"

She rested against the wall. "Yeah, too bad I didn't wait for marriage though."

"I actually want to wait 'til then." I played with my index fingers.

"You sure Kevin will wait that long?" She asked.

I shrugged, "If he really cares about me, then yeah I guess."

Sarah and I sat at the table until sunrise. All those hours were spent discussing her and Jimmy's 'experience'. From what she said, it didn't sound as bad as my 8th grade Health teacher put it. It still left me wondering, would Kevin really wait around?

"Kevin, wake up." I shook his arm slowly.

He rolled over, looking up at me. "God my head hurts. What happened last night?"

"You and Jimmy were playing guitar hero on full blast." I reminded him.

While nodding his head, he popped his imaginary collar, "I'm King of Guitar Hero."

I laughed through my teeth, "You'll be king of the dead when your mom finds out you aren't home."

He gasped, "Crap. I forgot I had to wake up at 8 today."

"It's still 7:30, pray your mom isn't awake."

He left, then I got busy. I cleaned up around the house from little chess pieces to remote controllers. God, the guys made such a mess.

"Nazz, are you going job hunting today?" Asked Sarah.

"Yeah, but I have no idea where to start." I mumbled.

"Well, there's the mall, and the diner-"

"Definitely not the diner." I spat.

She pouted. "Oh come on! It isn't as bad as it seems!"

I shook my head, "It smells like old people in there."

"What about a secretary?" She asked.

I nodded, "It doesn't sound too bad. How much does it pay?"

"more than minimum wage." she huffed.

"It could be a start."

And the search began.


End file.
